


Pale Queen's blessing

by The_Exile



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games)
Genre: Creepy, Double Drabble, F/M, Fire, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:19:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Exile/pseuds/The_Exile
Summary: Creepy is a relative term in Lordren...





	Pale Queen's blessing

**Author's Note:**

> Anythingdrabble challenge 'creep'

Creepiness was relative and her standards would become lower out of necessity as she progressed into Lordren's living nightmare. The things she ate, wore, became on a regular basis would have made her vomit uncontrollably to think about, in a past that felt like an entire lifetime ago. She voluntarily turned herself into a walking corpse, ate souls, wore rags from the grave and put stained executioner's robes on her head. Letting herself be infected by these egg things wasn't that much worse. The other carriers seemed fine, if a bit top heavy, and their Queen... she had something of a fading beauty about her. Mostly Quelana just made her sad, brought out the part of her that still wanted to help others in need, that responded to the few instances of kindness she encountered, like the lonely pyromancer with the soft voice and the warm hands... It was thinking about him that made it okay, she decided, smiling at the memory of their last rendezvous. Once she had no further need of Quelana's 'blessings', his warmth would burn all of this away as he embraced her. 

The only thing truly eerie, that could not burn, was this damned silence...


End file.
